The Shinkengers' Second Christmas Together
by Sean Akizuki
Summary: A sequel to "All I Want for Christmas is You Mako". Finally the Shinkengers get to celebrate Christmas together as normal civilians.


**The Shinkengers' Second Christmas Together**

* * *

Author's note:

This is a sequel to the first part "All I Want for Christmas is You Mako". Setting here is after the Gokaigers have returned the powers of the Super Sentai. Now the Shinkengers will try to celebrate Christmas together. Amy from the previous story appears again so please read the previous story to get an idea of who Amy is, she now appears here to make fun of a rumor of Hiroki Aiba (the actor playing Ryunosuke) dating a white woman which has not been proven at all. I don't know if I'll write Mako's wedding soon.

* * *

It was since last year that Takeru had proposed to Mako and they have begun dating.  
Mako had brought her friend Amy from America.

_"Japan is such a beautiful country Mako. I never dreamt I'd see it in person." _said Amy.

_"Thanks. Oh by the way, thanks for helping me with my cooking. I mean, it's nice to know you can improve but we're catering for tonight's activity. You get to meet my friends." _said Mako.

_"That would be great. Well now's the opportunity for me to practice my Japanese I learned with you." _said Amy.

* * *

Time had passed and Chiaki and Kotoha have been studying. Chiaki was no longer slacking around but he didn't stand out either. Kotoha and Chiaki had become a couple behind the scenes and were kind of talking about the time of the Legend War up to the time their powers are returned. They were eating some hamburger together at a local McDonald's.

"I'm so happy to see you are applying yourself seriously Chiaki." said Kotoha.

"People can change if they try." said Chiaki.

"I did hear Ryunosuke is having a Christmas kabuki play and Genta's coming too." said Kotoha.

"It's nice we can gather for something that's not a battle. That Legend War was really stressful when we temporarily lost all our powers in that heavy conflict." said Chiaki.

"But I'm glad we're back to our normal civilian lives. I'm just worried though, tonight was also the night that 13 years ago last 1999 when that incident happened at the Transport Center. The Gogo V team did mention that

* * *

Takeru was at the Shiba house preparing for Christmas. The 18th head, the true heir of the Shiba lineage Kaoru came by to visit her "adopted son".

"Mama…" said Takeru.

"Takeru rise up. Well, I did hear Genta decided to make curry again even if his passion was still with sushi." said Kaoru.

"That would be good for his career. Just hated that crooked businessman who tried to make him stop selling sushi though. Glad he's gone. Genta will present curry and sushi for the party." said Takeru.

"I do hope the current Super Sentai the Gobusters would be able to beat the Messiah virus." said Kaoru.

The Kurokos were busy preparing for everything.

* * *

Meanwhile Amy and Mako were now watching a kabuki presentation with Ryunosuke on the lead. Amy was pretty excited about her visit to Japan.

_I hope Mako's self-doubt will end. I mean, she's been trying to play matchmaker with me and Takeru but she was the one he chose. I'm so happy for her so I hope everything will be okay for them. _said Amy who still had some feelings for Takeru but decided to let go as not to tamper her friendship with Mako.

Ryunosuke was already getting his dream of kabuki done, Genta had become a chef, these were temporarily interrupted during the Legend War. Amy enjoyed the presentation with her friend Mako. The show ended with applause.

* * *

Amy was introduced to Mako to Ryunosuke. Ryunosuke felt a little bit nervous and so did Amy.

"Hello." said Amy in rather poor Japanese.

Ryunosuke tried to reply in rather bad English. Mako's English wasn't so well either.

"Ryunosuke she can understand Japanese. She's learning the language already. I taught her." said Mako.

"Phew." said Ryunosuke.

"Well I'm still learning." said Amy.

"Well Amy, I wish you can join us for dinner tomorrow it's Christmas Eve. My parents are also coming." said Mako.

"I'd love to." said Amy.

"I better leave you two to get acquainted." said Mako who then ran off somewhere.

* * *

Genta had already opened his own shop where he was now selling sushi and curry. Kaoru entered the store to eat some curry. It was called Genta's Sushi Bar, a sushi bar that also sold his curry that became a big hit and he vowed before he would never make it again, but he did anyway.

"Oh hi Genta." said Kaoru.

"Princess." said Genta bowing down like silly.

"No need to respect me like that Genta. I'm not the prime minister you know." said Kaoru smiling "Oh, can I have some curry if you don't mind."

"What about sushi?" said Genta.

"Don't talk to the princess like that!" said Tanba.

"Tanba. Enough." said Kaoru.

"Okay…" said Genta who was happy to see people eat his sushi but some people also loved his curry.

Genta's curry was once a sensation and it became a sensation again. But more people came to his shop for his sushi, the very dream he always had.

* * *

Back to Ryunosuke and Amy, the both of them were starting to get to know a little bit of each other. Ryunosuke would not court a girl at first sight and neither would Amy accept a man so immediately unless she was honest with her feelings.

"Well I can take you to the sights. I can teach you the necessary phrases. I can take you to a popular sushi restaurant here." said Ryunosuke with all his hammy acting.

"I'd love to taste authentic Japan-made sushi." said Amy.

Just then the Gobusters were seen fighting some Vaglass soldiers. It was another fight with Vaglass as the dawn of the Messiah was about to take shape.

"We better get out of here." said Ryunosuke who drew the kanji for wave.

"What just happened?" asked Amy.

* * *

Moments later after they got away from the battle scene, Amy and Ryunosuke were pretty wet.

"Wow that was something. My… I can't believe I'm completely wet." said Amy.

"Sorry! Sorry!" said Ryunosuke bowing.

Just then Kurokos arrived. Some Kurokos can be seen rescuing civilians who could get caught in between the battle of the Vaglass and the Gobusters. Takeru and Mako immediately arrived to dry them up.

"What was going on?" asked Amy.

"Well you may not believe me but I'm also a Shinkenger." said Ryunosuke.

"Hmmm so you people did fight the Gedoushu? Awesome! But who's the current Super Sentai?" asked Amy.

"Well they are the Tokumei Sentai Gobusters." said Ryunosuke.

"So what about the sushi bar?" asked Amy.

"Well, we can go there later." said Ryunosuke.

* * *

It was evening and Ryunosuke brought Amy to Genta's café which fortunately wasn't caught in between the battle of the Gobusters and Vaglass. They were having some sushi together.

"Ryunosuke is it okay if I asked you who those Gobusters fought?" asked Amy.

"They are the Vaglass. I heard thirteen years ago so that would be 1989, a virus came to life and nearly infected the whole world. We could have had an apocalyptic setting by now." said Ryunosuke.

The Sentai fanboy Gai Ikari dropped by Genta's café to grab some sushi. He spotted them

"Ah Ryunosuke! Wait is she your girlfriend?" asked Gai Ikari "Aha I knew the rumors you were dating a white girl was real."

Genta then came in and hugged Gai Ikari.

"Oh hi Gai how are things?" asked Genta.

"Pretty well. I would like some of your special sushi." said Gai Ikari.

* * *

At a fancy restaurant, Takeru and Mako were eating together. In fact, Takeru was planning to get engaged to her. They were now talking with each other.

"Anything the matter Mako? You seem to be so happy despite the fact that every year, another battle happens." said Takeru.

"Well I thought after our team disbanded, it was pretty sad and we only had two times to team up but in a battlefield. We're having Christmas together not having to fight an enemy." said Mako.

"I'm glad about that too though I wouldn't mind if we had to help the Gobusters if need to. But I think this is one of their regular battles." said Takeru.

"Speaking of which, I think Ryunosuke likes the girl I wanted to introduced to you a year ago." said Takeru.

"Maybe…" said Takeru "…but let's just leave them alone. Let's not force anything on them."

* * *

Back at Genta's shop, one can see Chiaki and Kotoha coming in on a date. They were just back from doing research work.

"Chiaki! Kotoha!" said Genta who ran to embrace them.

"Oh more Shinkengers! I must get their autographs!" said Gai Ikari.

"Don't you ever get tired of chasing Sentai rangers?" said Chiaki pretty annoyed.

"Don't be too hard on him Chiaki…" said Kotoha.

"That's right." said Ryunosuke "We should be friendly to him, the legendary Gai Ikari."

"Okay…" said Chiaki as he signed Gai Ikari's autograph.

"Woohoo!" said Gai Ikari "Well I'll still be going home. I'm going to watch i-Carly."

"In my case, I do love watching Victorious." said Chiaki.

Gai Ikari hopped away merrily from the shop.

* * *

It was finally Christmas Eve and the Gobusters were having the battle of their life. Fortunately the Gobusters were going to win in that night against the Messiah virus. At the Shiba Mansion, it was a happy reunion of hugs with the Shinkengers.

"Takeru-san!" said Kotoha and Chiaki as they embraced him.

"Well I'm glad we can get together without having a battle." said Takeru.

"But as said, we do still have our responsibility because the Gedoushu might return." said Kaoru.

"If the battle between the Gobusters and Vaglass hits us here, then we'll fight." said Takeru.

"Maybe not." said Ryunosuke.

"Regardless, if we have to fight to save the smiles of everybody, then we will." said Takeru.

Just then a kuroko made a warning message.

"Oh no… something is about to happen…" said Jii.

"Relax Jii, Mako has Genta to guide her." said Takeru saying with a smile.

However Ryunosuke and Chiaki were reacting the same as usual.

"We better get our stomachs smaller!" said Ryunosuke.

"I'm with you." said Chiaki.

* * *

Amy was there too and she was helping Genta at the kitchen. Mako was helping all she can in order to improve herself all the more. Amy was helping her with cooking so she can finally improve even if she can't become a three star Michelin.

"So you are dating Ryunosuke-san?" asked Genta.

"I can't say I really like him but he's pretty nice." said Amy.

Amy was trying to learn to make sushi. Although she was a great cook but she was yet to try Japanese cooking. She was cooking some western food instead though she was able to learn to cook soba by self-learning.

Mako was there, trying to learn a thing or two about cooking. Fortunately her time out together has allowed her to at least make some decent sushi.

"It's nice to know you've improved." said Amy.

"Thanks. To be honest though, you don't want to hear about all the silly encounters these guys had with my cooking back when I was a Shinkenger." said Mako.

"That's all in the past." said Amy.

* * *

It was finally time to gather together. A karaoke was prepared with Jii and Tanba preparing to liven up the show. The others were still horrified to think that Mako did help prepare the food. Takeru remained calm this time, Kotoha who was most likely immune to anybody's bad cooking just smiled and Kaoru showed her calm face. Jii and Tanba were still at panic.

"Itadakimasu!" said Genta as he brought the sushi and curry.

Mako was still having some underconfidence thinking she might have botched the Christmas dinner. Amy tried to calm Mako down.

"I am too afraid…" said Ryunosuke.

Amy approached him to try and calm him down and gave him a hug. Ryunosuke got some of the food. Just then, Ryunosuke started to eat some of the sushi balls.

"Hey Mako has certainly improved." said Ryunosuke.

"Let me try." said Chiaki.

Kotoha was as usual with her smiling face as she for some reason was immune to bad cooking. Takeru wasn't knocked out even if some of the sushi rolls were made by Mako. Kaoru was calm in eating the rolls.

"Amy and Genta did help me after all." said Mako.

"It was nothing." said Amy.

Just then it happened to be that the mistletoe on top of Ryunosuke and Amy.

"You know what this means." said Genta jokingly.

"A kiss?" said Amy and Ryunosuke.

Amy and Ryunosuke decided to play along but it seemed they had feelings for each other. They ended up kissing albeit jokingly but got too red after that.

"Huh?!" said Ryunosuke and Amy.

"Well Mako, looks like our kiss was stolen by them." said Takeru.

"Big deal. We still have Valentine's to look forward to." said Mako.

"Not really. Why don't we kiss right now?" said Takeru.

"Merry Christmas Takeru."

"Merry Christmas Mako."

Takeru and Mako then both kissed rather passionately.

* * *

Just then, the Shinkengers seemed worried. They wanted to get some updates.

"We better check the news and see how the Gobusters are." said Kaoru.

"Good idea princess!" said Tanba.

"Well I hope they have won the fight. I mean, I do feel pity for people who have probably lost a loved one right now." said Ryunosuke.

"I know Ryunosuke." said Takeru.

The TV set was brought by the kuroko. It was an 18 inch LCD and it was time to view the news. Kaoru turned on the TV.

"Everybody silence." said Kaoru.

The good news came in that the Gobusters were able to defeat the Messiah virus for good. The scene of the Gobusters' victory was shown live.

"Well, they have defeated the enemy though the war may not yet be over. But for now, let's sing." said Takeru.

"Hmmm very early fireworks. It's not yet even the fourth of July but it's definitely heroic." said Amy.

The Shinkengers, Amy, Jii, Tanba and Kaoru all got their microphones to sing "Miracle Christmas" from the Timeranger soundtrack. After they have sung the song together taking turns with each other, it was time to go.

"Well I've got great news." said Takeru "I've decided to call my engagement with Mako."

"Really Takeru?" said Mako.

"Yup, I've decided to get engaged with you already." said Takeru.

"Congratulations Mako." said Amy.

"Lord-sama congratulations." said Ryunosuke.

Amy did a little laugh.

"Well I'm going to stay here for your New Year number." said Amy.

"Really?" said Ryunosuke.

"True. Well I'll be back to the U.S. after that though. So let's have a picture first." said Amy.

Amy timed her digital camera, everybody posed for a picture. All the Shinkengers did a wacky shot together. The picture resulted with Genta falling off balance for laughs.

THE END.


End file.
